Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce
'' Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce ''is an upcoming crossover TV Series to be made by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot The upcoming season of Power Rangers Super Megaforce focuses on the Rangers' mission to defeat a massive alien army Armada that was sent to conquer Earth. To face this threat, Gosei, a supernatural guardian who has protected Earth for centuries, gives the Rangers special morphers and keys, which allow them to morph into Super Megaforce Rangers. The Rangers also have an added special ability to morph into any team of Power Rangers from the past. These super-sized adventures can only mean one thing: the all-new Power Rangers Super Megaforce has arrived! List Of Episodes #Super Megaforce #Earth Fights Back #Blue Saber Saga #A Lion's Alliance #Samurai Surprise #Spirit of the Tiger #Silver Lining, Part 1 #Silver Lining, Part 2 #Power of Six #The Perfect Storm #Love is in the Air #United as One #The Grass is Always Greener or Bluer #In the Driver's Seat #All Hail Prince Vekar #Vark Is Back Part 1 #Vark Is Back Part 2 #Emperor Mavro #The Wrath #Legendary Battle Heroes Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl (Fusion, Chaos Emerl, Darkshine & Philmerl) *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Mario *Kirby & Meta-Knight *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Coco *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy & Spike *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor & Princess Cadence *Applebloom, Sweeite Belle, Scootaloo & Babs Seed *Princess Twivine Sparkle (Reformed) *Sunset Shimmer *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy *Jenny *Skipper, Kowalski, Private & Rico *Finn & Jake *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Rigby & Mordecai *Gumball & Darwin *Sam & Max *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello & Michelanglo *Alvin, Simon Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon *Sora, Riku, Xion, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, King Mickey, Donald & Goofy *Huey, Dewie & Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Ralph, Felix & Vanellope *Darkrai & Meloetta *Ryuko Matoi *Crash & Aku Aku *Luigi & Princess Peach *Tigerman, Kiva, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Zoe & Kopa *Chris, Danny, Beth & Wallow *Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy & Peppy *Sonic, Tails Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge Omega, Amy, Cream, Espio, Charmy Vector, Silver & Blaze *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, The Logging Locos & The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) Guest Starring *The Elite Four (Ira Gamagōri, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure & Hōka Inumuta) *Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper & Spy *Leo Lionheart, Benny the Beast, Johnny the Lion & Rae the Lioness *Youngmee, Sue, Jasper, Buttercream & Sugar Sprinkles *Takuya, Koji, J.P., Zoe, Tommy & Koichi *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *Coco Pommel & Daring Do *Supreme Kai of Time *Yusei, Jaden & Yugi *Jeffrey Dragonheart *Lazlo, Raj & Clam *Lucario & Celebi *Pit & Palutena *Naminé *Goku Power Rangers Megaforce *Troy Burrows *Jake Holling *Noah Carver *Gia Moran *Emma Goodall *Orion *Robo Knight Allies *Gosei *Tensou *Mentor Ji Legends *Tommy Oliver *T.J. Johnson *Cassie Chan *Leo Corbett *Damon Henderson *Karone *Carter Grayson *Dana Mitchell *Wesley Collins *Casey Rhodes *Jayden Shiba *Mike *Emily Civilians *Adagio Dazzle *Aria Blaze *Sonata Dusk *Ernie *Mr. Burley Villains *Master Xehanort/No Heart *Vanitas *Primus *Team Death Meta *Dr. Eggman *Mephiles *Nazo *The Deadly Six (Zavok, Zazz, Zeena, Master Zik, Zomom & Zor) *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *King Sombra *Plankton *Dr. Blowhole *Ice King *Prince Vekar *Levira *Damaras *Argus *X Borgs *Bruisers *Vrak Legendary Keyblade War *Legendary Keyblade War (Seven Light's VS Thirteen Darkness's) Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Crossover TV Series